Rachel
Rachel is the fifth protagonist of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Rachel is also the fourth daughter/sixth child of Eric and Ariel, the younger sister of Melody, Aaron, Justin, Stephan and , the older sister of Marina, the granddaughter of Triton and the late Athena, and the niece of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Personality Like her mother Ariel, Rachel is highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous, curious, but she is also hyperactive and optimistic, although she possesses some of the traits from Ariel's teenage years, as she can sometimes be impulsive, reckless and naive but to a far less extent. Rachel is very resourceful, calm, level-headed, patient and calculating, as she is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than her older sister, Melody, although she is can sometimes be cheerful, carefree and laid-back, she is very serious when it comes to her duties as both the princess of her father's kingdom and a member of the Celestial Order, despite her responsibilities, Rachel is very relaxed. Despite coming from a very powerful royal family, from both sides of her family; Rachel is very selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, she a has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Rachel is capable of not only acknowledging her mistakes, but she also learned from them as well, she also feels guilt and remorse for her actions, especially if they have hurt the people she cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more strength than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can move much faster than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can react far much faster than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more agility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more mobility than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can jump much higher than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel can lead much further than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures. *'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more durability than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures; to the point that she can feel little to no pain. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel possesses far more endurance than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures; for example, when she fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, she survived with barely any injuries. *'Underwater Breathing:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of breathing under water (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form); a feat that even her older sister, Melody is incapable of doing. *'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form), in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Rachel was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdomm in a matter of seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion, like dolphins and killer whales, Rachel is also capable of leaping out of water at great heights. *'Thermoendurance:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. *'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when she was temporarily turned into a mermaid by Triton's trident, Rachel was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. *'Aquapathy:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Partly due to her years of study and practice under the tutelage of Cornelius, and mainly due to her rapid adaptability, Rachel excels, becoming an exceptionally powerful, she is also the third most powerful of her siblings, surpassed only by Aaron and Justin respectively, as member of the royal family of Atlantica, Rachel's mystical powers rivals, if not surpass that of the trident of Atlantica's powers at it's peak, surpass most, if not all sorceresses and sea sorceresses of the Celestial Order in general. *'Master Magic Spell Caster:' Partly due to his years of study and practice under the tutelage of Cornelius, and mainly due to her rapid adaptability, Rachel has become highly efficient/proficient in casting magical spells, such as levitation/flight, invisibility, teleportation, chronokinesis, time travel, telepathy, hypnosis, zoopathy, allusions, shapeshifting, healing, etc., unlike most witches; Rachel does not always have to verbal cast the spells out loud, as she can just simply think of the magical spells and cast them in her mind. **'Electrogenesis:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to generate and create electricity, particularly lightning; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Electrokinesis:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to manipulate and control electricity, particularly lightning; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to generate and create air/wind, particularly gale-force; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Aerokinesis:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to manipulate and control air/wind, particularly gale-force; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to generate and create fire; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Pyrokinesis:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to manipulate and control fire; she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to generate and create lava; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Magmakinesis:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to manipulate and control lava; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to generate and create water; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Rachel is able to manipulate and control water, regardless if it is fresh water or seawater, Rachel's aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when she combines it with her magic; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to generate and create sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Cryokinesis:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to manipulate and control sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to generate and create earth, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock or any other minerals in general; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Geokinesis:' Due to her magic, Rachel is able to manipulate and control earth, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock or any other minerals in general; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. Abilities *'Expert Swordswoman:' Partly due to her years of training under the tutelage of Eric and Cornelius, and mainly due to her rapid adaptability, Rachel is a highly skilled swordswoman, her swordsmanship skills are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by herself, even at the same time, relatively easily. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Partly due to her years of training under the tutelage of Cornelius, and mainly due to her rapid adaptability, Rachel is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; her skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by herself, even at the same time, with little effort. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to her being half-mermaid, Rachel is a highly skilled swimmer. Trivia *Rachel is 5 years younger then his older sister Melody; as she was born 1 month before Diana 's 1th birthday party. *Rachel's (along with the rest of his siblings, Melody, Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Diana and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, most, if not all merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures in general (this is due to him having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); her speed swimming abilities also rivals, if not surpass that of even her mother, Ariel (regardless if Marina is in her human or mermaid form). *Rachel's character design was inspired from Ariel and Vanessa, the latter who is Ursula's human alter-ego, however, unlike the late Ursula, Rachel is pure of heart; pure good. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes